


Не судьба

by batsNwolfs



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День не заладился с самого утра: сломался будильник, опрокинулся на штаны кофе, единственное такси сломалось в трех шагах от гостиницы, любимые туфли порвались по дороге... Ну и рейсовый автобус его, конечно, ждать не стал.<br/>— Не судьба, — услышал он сбоку и нехотя повернулся. Рядом к стойке привалился еще один неудачливый путешественник с билетом в руках, рюкзаком через плечо и челкой на правый глаз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не судьба

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Resident evil на WTF-2014.
> 
> Аудио-версия в исполнении H.G. Wells: http://pleer.com/tracks/9301438a86C

День не заладился с самого утра: сломался будильник, опрокинулся на штаны кофе, единственное такси сломалось в трех шагах от гостиницы, любимые туфли порвались по дороге... Ну и рейсовый автобус его, конечно, ждать не стал.  
Девушка за стойкой автовокзала старательно улыбалась и косилась на охранника. Охранник, тощий бледный малец в мятой футболке, косил в сторону выхода. Крис медленно выдохнул и разжал кулаки. В конце концов, эти идиоты не были виноваты в том, что они идиоты, да и к его невезению вряд ли имели отношение.  
— Не судьба, — услышал он сбоку и нехотя повернулся. Рядом к стойке привалился еще один неудачливый путешественник с билетом в руках, рюкзаком через плечо и челкой на правый глаз. Крис неодобрительно фыркнул.  
Новенький улыбнулся, будто его ни ушедший автобус, ни пыль, ни жарища не волновали ни капельки, и попросил билет на следующий рейс.  
Девушка, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, грустно сообщила, что автобус ходит раз в день. В сравнении с Крисом новоприбывший был, конечно, мелковат, но все равно превосходил габаритами полуобморочного «охранника».  
— Значит, на завтра, — беспечно пожал плечами челкастый, словно у него впереди было еще три с половиной жизни, которые он спокойно мог провести в этом Богом забытом городке с одним такси и одним междугородним автобусом. Крис молча высыпал на стойку горсть мелочи.

— Ты давно здесь? — поинтересовался этот, с рюкзаком, когда они под облегченные вздохи сотрудников вышли наконец из домика-автовокзала. — Тут гостиницы есть?  
Крис смерил его взглядом и с некоторой мстительной радостью сообщил, что гостиница тут одна, на пять с половиной номеров, и в последний, тот, из которого выехал Крис, прямо следом за ним вселилась парочка. Едва дождались, пока он за порог выйдет. Челкастый весело фыркнул и предложил поискать что-нибудь вместе.

Ночлег они так и не нашли. Просто нарезали круги по городу, болтая обо всем и ни о чем, потом устроились в чьем-то саду под деревом, укрывшись куртками, да и уснули. А утром снова едва не опоздали. Ну, то есть они все-таки опоздали ко времени отъезда, но автобус все еще был на месте. Тощий охранник держался за дверь, смиренно слушая, что думает о нем водитель, а девушка из автовокзала стояла рядом и грызла ногти.  
На прощание Скотт пожал ему руку, не глядя в глаза, и растворился в придорожных зарослях. Номерами телефонов они не обменялись, и Крис сильно подозревал, что «Скотт» — не настоящее имя, уж больно медленно новый знакомый на него откликался.  
— Не судьба, — он передернул плечами и упрямо уставился в окно.

 

День не заладился с самого утра — из отпуска выдернули, по дороге приказал долго жить служебный автомобиль, связь пропала, любимый нож остался в черепе особенно навязчивого зомби. Плюс он явно свернул не там, еще когда вероломная машина была жива. Так что ничего нового: он один посреди очередной не совсем необитаемой деревни у черта на куличках с — Леон выщелкнул магазин и пересчитал — девятью патронами. Супер.  
Он повернулся на шорох, вскидывая «Пустынного орла»... и тут же опустил пушку.  
Рэд выглядел иначе — загар сошел, стрижка стала короче, а плечи, кажется, еще шире. Ну и форма с нашивкой «БСАА» на плече ему очень шла. Он тоже опустил пистолет и недоверчиво поднял бровь.  
— Не судьба, — усмехнулся Леон, шагая навстречу. — А что же тогда?


End file.
